The Great World Of Magic
by wrathuponsinners
Summary: Au, Warnings inside, Naruto wanted to be the greatest magician ever, but is it really possible, with many obstacles around?
1. The Mirror of Truth

**A/n: really sorry for the longest delay, I was too busy with my personal life that I kinda, well, forgot about this. But going back here now, I realized that I needed to change a lot of things and I do hope the change is for the better.^^. I'll try to update quickly so in compensation of your waiting. Please accept my apology. But anyways, onward with the story-**

**Warnings: Rated M- for a lot things (abuse, rape, sex(indefinite- I have never really written extreme lime scenes so I do not know whether I could do it), and a whole lot more)**

**Yes, this is a Sasunaru! **

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Mirror of Truth**

**"The eyes are the window to the soul"**

In this world- lived different kinds of powerful magicians. Powerful magicians that are segmented into their different fortes and abilities. One is the force magician, who wields the ability to create barriers and cause tremendous damage that no naked eyes can witness coming. Force Magicians are divided into two- one are called the defenders and the other the frontiers. The defenders specialize in the power of protecting whilst the frontiers specialize in the power of combat, though it is not to say that both cannot learn what the other can, just not as better as the other.

There also exist the psychic magicians whom in opposite of the force magician, dwells with the ability to use their mystics with their minds- most even are great in creating dreadful illusions. They are also divided into three natures- the illusionist, the mind reader, and the manipulator. The illusionist has the power to creep into one's mind and control their thoughts- however; it does not give them the ability to move the body of their target. The mind reader can see what the mind can see- they can know if given enough training and experience the- past, the present and the future. Lastly, the manipulator, born with their power to control one's mind and make them do what the manipulator wants them to do.

Another is the elemental magician, gifted with the power to control nature with their wills but only the supreme can control all without breaking a sweat. They are grouped into five which are the fire caster, wind whisperer, ice charmer, wood enchanter and the land dealer.

There is also the dark magician, feared by many because of the power of their curses and terror of their dark mystic. They are the necromancer, witch, and the dark knights. The necromancers have the powers to call upon the souls of the dead and aid them on their battles or even call forth the bodies of the decayed and make them their soldiers. The witch has the knowledge in potions- be it for good help or death of an enemy. The dark knights are the ones with the direct abilities of darkness; with their spells they summon the power of the night to lend them strength and magic.

However on the other hand, lives the light magician, with their holy magic and spells that can help many. They are the healers and the holy guardians. The healers are given the ability to heal wounds, curses and more whilst the holy guardians have the ability to fight in battles using their light mystics as their weapons.

-0-

The room was in a huge buzz before it dispersed and became a total silence the moment the door opened and entered their teacher walking with an expression that made them all wonder. He stopped upfront and surveyed his eyes around until he got a good look to all of his students before clearing his throat.

His heart was thumping wildly on his chest and his nerves were making his back shudder in anticipation. "I have an announcement to make everyone- so I want all of you to listen" It might not be already necessary to say considering that everyone was already keeping their mouth shuts, but nevertheless, he still needed to make sure that no one is going to interrupt him knowing that what he was about to say is very important.

"Tomorrow, is the day you will be grouped into three and have your own professor lead you" The uproar begun and everyone was talking loudly, no longer the silence that grasped their entire frames but only the excitements and anxieties that swallowed them whole.

"Yes, tomorrow is the beginning of your quest days and I must warn you now- on that very moment, you will know what the real world is. I cannot give you any other better advice but simply say that I wish you all the best luck out there to aid you whenever you need it. Class, I am very pleased with each and every one of you and I know you will become great magicians someday."

Some had tears on their eyes while others were blushing and scratching the back of their necks. Yet, it is simply to be said that all was feeling giddy for what was going to come.

-0-

Morning came and the classroom was already filled with noisy students, each busy on their own enthusiasm. Still, there were some others who kept to themselves their feelings rather than voice them out. As for one, Sasuke Uchiha- known to be the class prodigy, last of his blood, excluding of course the one that made it so. He was staring at nowhere with his hands clasped together and posture rigid as always. He wore an uncaring façade ignoring all the wails that surrounded him.

Another was Naruto Uzumaki- even though he was acknowledged as the loudest of all, yet, it seemed that the excitement flooding his veins resulted in him keeping all his thoughts to himself. He knew, himself, that he should have been running around the room whilst screaming in joy but for some reason, he just couldn't. It was as if instead of the euphoria making him acts like a squirrel on sugar high, it made him giddy but unmoving, excited but nervous. The feelings were just causing the inside of his stomach to squirm that he almost feared that standing up might make all his organs inside fall out.

It felt like eternity, but when the door opened and came their teacher Iruka everyone zipped their lips and waited in eagerness.

"Good morning, class. I hope everyone had a good night rest" Iruka begun but all the thoughts that crossed the students mind were 'Not really, we were too thrilled to even felt like sleeping'

"Anyways, I shall now start calling upon your names, placing you in your team and telling you your new professor. The professors will come pick you up later after of course, you had your lunch"

Some groaned in disappoint, realizing that the meeting with their professor will be prolonged.

Iruka simply smiled in their antics.

"Very well, first team~"

"Seventh team, ruby- Sasuke Uchiha-" The remaining unpicked held their breaths in uneasiness.

"Sakura Haruno-" there was a loud yes and a loud no.

"-and Naruto Uzumaki" Many snickered.

Sakura looked slightly towards the boy that was called. She knew she shouldn't judge, but really, Naruto was known to be the idiot of the class. He was poor in everything- basic magic, written exam and practical exam. She felt he was going to bring them down. Oh yes, them. Sasuke and her. Fate loved her, it seems.

Naruto scowled at the class but put back his happy face. He can't let them ruin his pleasure now. He has graduated and that's all that mattered. He couldn't careless of who his teammates were. Besides, he never really talked to Sasuke or even Sakura for that matter, in fact, he never actually talked to anyone that much.

"-Your professor will be Kakashi Hatake"

"Eighth team, jade, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and your professor will be Kurenai Yuhi"

"Ninth team, emerald, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara and your professor will be Asuma Sarutobi. That's all and everyone, once again, good luck"

Just like that, all hurried towards the door and out the yard in hopes of having an early lunch therefore, early meeting.

Naruto stood up and searched for his two teammates. He walked up to them and said, "Hey, wanna eat lunch toge-" but ended up with a frown.

The two ignored him as they walked away from the room. Sasuke had his hands inside his pockets and his demeanor didn't change as if he never heard anything. Sakura on the other hand was busy asking him as well, but got the same reply and thus choosing her last option and eating alone.

Naruto stared at them with annoyance. For the first time, he may just care who his teammates were. But oh well, he cannot dwell on that for now. He has ramen to eat.

-0-

It was already past an hour and yet their said professor was still unfound. Only the three of them were left occupied with their own thoughts. Sasuke was looking upfront, same with how he behaved himself everyday but it can still be seen how his knuckles were gripped tightly. Sakura was staring with adoring eyes towards him and was inching closer and closer, though she was still four seats apart. Naruto was looking out the window with a full blown scowl marred on his face. He was knocking the table wood with his fingers whilst stomping his foot below.

The clock turned another hour and finally, the door opened.

It would have been funny how all three surprisingly turned their heads towards the source of the sound if not for the fact that all felt ridiculously frustrated.

A man entered- with a mask covering most of his face leaving only an eye to be seen and with a hair that defied the gravity colored in a gray hue. He was smiling judging by the twinkle on his face and the texture that was lightly formed under the black mask.

"Well, hello there. I am Kakashi Hatake, your professor. I hope I didn't made you wait that long"

For some known reasons, the temperature inside the room turned lower and lower. The glares intensified as the crackling of the bones echoed. However, the professor, known now as Kakashi simply snickered as if everything was just a funny joke. "Follow me to the roof top, and we'll talk" and then he vanished with a poof.

"That bastard!" Naruto cried out suddenly taking the notice of his two companions but he was so riled up that he was able to ignore it.

After some more moments, the trio walked away with the Uchiha leading the way.

-0-

"Let's start by introducing ourselves first, yes. I'm Kakashi, I like things, dislike things, and as for my future. Well, I find it none of your business. Next pinkie"

There were twitches that surrounded their foreheads. But feeling that nothing they would say would change anything, they decided to keep silent.

"I- ah, I'm Sakura Haruno, er, I like- ah,** I dislike Ino-pig**! And ah, as for my future, eh, well" and she followed her words with a giggle while catching a glimpse of the boy that was sitting beside her.

Kakashi raised a brow on her acts but regarded them as insignificant thus ignoring them, and instead searched for the boy in attention and looked at him stating the obvious.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing and dislike everything. My only ambition is to **kill a certain someone**"

The wind blew frostier and Naruto shivered lightly. He was a little bit taken aback by what the boy had said but soon banished them into his unneeded section of his mind.

Kakashi frowned, albeit it went unnoticed by his students. He then turned his head and nodded towards the last person in the group.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, the people that like me, and I dislike the minutes that you have to wait for the ramen to cook and as for my future, well,** I wanted to be the best magician there ever is**!" He finished with a wide grin on his face.

Kakashi chuckled, amused by the energy that seemed to enveloped the child's body.

Sakura frowned, believing that his teammate's ambition is something that's on the side of never happening.

Sasuke glanced, but all he ever did was looked without any emotion that can be traced on his face. Although he was wondering how on earth can he be so loud and boisterous all the time?

"All right, now that we know each other. Shall we begin with the more important subjects to discuss?"

At this, everyone listened with every bit of their intents.

"As you all know, being a magician is** not just** a hobby or a job. Being a magician is an obligation, a personality- we, just like any other normal humans out there are limited with laws of our land. We are to obey the** rules** but at the same time enjoy ourselves. Our quests will begin with small levels ranging from E to D but soon enough, if you are trained sufficiently we will go with the quests leveled with C to B"

"How about A and S levels, Professor Kakashi?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Level A and S are quests that are only given by the Level 3 Magicians and since you are still at level 1, it would be for a long time before you got to that"

Sasuke frowned, not liking the sound of them. He needed to be strong – and fast.

"There are levels of magicians?" Naruto asked, curiosity dancing on his baby blue eyes.

"Yes, of course. There are the level 1- who only know about the basic magic. The level 2- who have been already classified with their fields. The level 3 who have enough experience to walk a quest alone and of course the level X- who are magicians with great powers just like our High Master."

"Fields, what fields?" Sasuke asked in which everyone turned to look at him with astonishments but Sasuke completely ignored them. He wasn't a mute so why should they be surprised, anyway?

"Ah. Fields are the sections that classify a magician. There are the main fields which are the force magician, psychic magician, dark magician, light magician, and the elemental magician and under those main fields are the sub fields- force (frontier and defender), psychic (illusionist, manipulator, and mind reader), dark (dark knight, witch and necromancer), light (holy guardians and healers) and last, the elemental (fire caster, ice charmer, wind whisperer, wood enchanter and land dealer)"

"What field are you, Professor?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a dark magician but my main is dark knight"

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, even though the main fields of magician are divided it doesn't mean that you cannot learn what the other group can.** But!** It takes a lot of skill to conquer such a feat"

"Are you already capable of doing that" Sasuke enquired. The feeling of envy crossing his veins.

"Well, not that much but I can do a little bit of witch craft" Kakashi finished with a smile.

"How about us?! What field are we?" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. The other two followed with hopeful looks.

"-And that my students, is what we are going to figure out today" He stood up and brushed the imaginary dusts that clung to his pants.

"Eh, where are we going professor?" Sasura asked as she stood up as well.

Kakashi smirked before answering **"To the mirror of truth"**

-0-

They stared at the flowing river just like any other river they would look upon. There were green grasses that swayed with the wind and tall dark trees that surrounded the area. There were also a stone which had names on them that stood defiantly on the center.

"Where's the mirror?" Naruto asked, confusion was all over his face.

"Ah, I think the mirror is actually the river, right professor?" Sakura answered. She, too, was a little bit astounded to know what the mirror was.

"That's right, Sakura, the mirror of truth is this part of this long river that looped around the area of Konoha. Water fairies have for many years lived in this body of water- and as we all know-"

"Right! The water fairies are known to have the powers of knowing the truth!" Sakura continued.

"Exactly, so now, I want you to apply the things that you've learned from the academy and step right in to the water. The fairies will float around you- they will be examining you so don't be afraid. After that, a water-shaped creature like you will appear. If the water-shaped creature was glowing in white- then you are a light magician, black, a dark magician, golden, force magician, crimson, elemental magician, purple, and you're a psychic magician"

"And after that?" Sasuke averted his gaze from his professor and narrowed his eyes towards the shimmering river upfront.

"Sub fields are recognized by the objects that will appear with the water creature. Holy guardians have a white cross that is attached in the body of the water creature, healers have the white crosses that are attached to their hands, dark knight has the shining black sword, necromancer has the staff that has a skull on the end, witch has long pointed hat, frontier has a hammer, defender has a shield, the elementals has their elements floating with the creature, the illusionist has the necklace, the mind reader has the earring, and the manipulator has the ring."

Everyone nodded, anxious to get ready.

But among them, Naruto is most nervous. He was shaking badly, his heart thumping like a wild horse lost on the wild. His palms were sweating and his eyes were glazed with utter fear. He doesn't know if he could do this- he was after all, known to be the dead last of the class. It was actually a great surprise that he managed to pass.

But now, his skills- or the lack thereof- will be tested. He remembers the spell loud and clear, _watera fluta, _but how can he even manage to do that when he's a real failure at controlling his own mana. _Watera fluta _is a spell that needs ingenious control of mana to weave the magic around your feet, thus giving you the ability to step into any body of water and still walk above them.

He could still remember the day they've been taught about that. It was frustrating, mortifying even. He tried several times but it was just completely useless and now, he's about to be shamed again.

"Right, one at a time, who's first?" Kakashi uttered.

Without further ado, Sasuke started walking towards the river. His hands were inside his pockets and his lips firmly closed.

"_Watera Fluta!" _ It was softly spoken- but add the marvelous glow that surrounded his feet he seemingly looked ethereal.

Above the river, the water fairies begun to rise from the depths and all sung a song no one can comprehend. But it was so beautiful that it calmed all their hearts. The fairies flew around him- from his feet to his body and to his head. They were whispering chants and Sasuke felt the cool breeze that left his skin tingling in awe.

Soon, a part of river on his front rose like a tidal wave but instead of swallowing him whole it became stable and formed a body that resembled a human- but time ticked and the human resembled him. However, it was the dark glow that encircled the water-creature that made him enthralled amongst all. He is a dark magician, a satisfied smirk crossed his lips.

"Professor? What is that?" He heard the blond's voice on his back and it all took his will not to turn around. He was just stunned that's why.

"Oh, that's the sharingan"

His eyes widened in greater astonishment and he regarded again his water creature- and there it was, three spiraling tomoes that swam around his blooded-color eyes. For a moment, he felt strong, dangerous and absolutely mad. But the sounds of the voice on his back brought him back to reality. He lightly shook his head to listen to the conversation.

"Sharingan?"

"Oh, Naruto, haven't you been listening to any of our lectures at all?" Sakura commented.

"Eh, sorry, Sakura, but I just can't remember what part of our subject that is" Naruto replied with his hand scratching the back of his head and a blush formed on his scarred cheeks.

Sakura somewhat smiled. Naruto may be known the dead last of the class but for some unfathomable reasons she can't stay mad at him. Now that she looked at him better, he was a bit cute.

"Well, Naruto, Sharingan is a bloodline limit that belongs to the Uchiha family" Kakashi answered.

Naruto tilted his head in more confusion.

Sakura sighed, "Bloodline limits are mystic heredity which means they cannot be learned by any other people that do not belong to the family who holds the bloodline"

"Oh, then what does a sharingan do?"

"Ah, sharingan enables the user to copy a magic just by seeing them once. But still, it limits them to the boundaries of the user's field. Like a dark magician only copying a dark magician's spell" Kakashi finished.

Naruto nodded and turned his head upfront once again, where he could see Sasuke still on the water.

Realizing that the conversation was over, Sasuke brought back his attention to the water creature in front of him seeking for any answers that would tell his sub field. All of a sudden, on one of the water creature's hand formed a sword-like shaped and extended until the tip reached back its original source, the river. The sword was glowing in total blackness and Sasuke was once again captivated. He almost reached for the sword when Kakashi's voice snapped him awake.

"All right, it seems that Sasuke is a dark knight. So, who's next?"

Sasuke took it as his cue to leave the river.

Sakura jumped a little bit joyously while answering "Me!"

Without waiting for anyone's confirmation she ran to the edge of the river and casted the spell. Pink glowing lights encircled her feet and soon she was giddily standing on the water. Just like what happened to Sasuke, a water creature appeared that was shaped like hers. It was shining in gold and she quickly covered her eyes, but shortly got used to it and removed her palms. Oh, she was a force magician.

Rapidly rolling her eyes, she saw her sub field. A long club hammer fills her vision. On her mind, a cry of "Awesome" was heard.

"Ok, Sakura is a force magician and a main of frontier. Congratulations" Kakashi voiced out and she stepped out of the water going back to where her teammates where.

"And lastly-" Kakashi looked to his last student and he saw him quivering- he thought it was out of excessive exhilaration so he ignored it completely.

Slowly, Naruto took steps that brought him near the edge of the river. He was still shaking, and his sweats felt like he was soaking under the rain. 'Please, let me be able to do this, please!' he begged on his mind.

"_Water-, watera-, fluta"_ He kept his eyes closed for a moment, but after a short while, he opened them and it was the greatest feeling he ever had- to see glowing blue lights around his feet. He made it! He totally made it!

He almost wanted to jump in the feeling of success when he heard his professor's call.

"Any time now, Naruto"

"Sorry!" He cried out in embarrassment before turning back again to his task.

He stepped into the water and oh it was such a great feeling. The water felt as if it was a hard soil he was standing above.

The water fairies appeared once more and danced around him and then, a water-creature formed again with his features now. It was red, the creature was radiating in the color of the blood. He felt scared. His heart drummed wildly inside his chest. The shudder that travelled his spine is no more of the anxiety that he felt moments ago; it was something else much stronger.

"Well, it looks like you're an elemental magician, Naruto" It might've been Kakashi, or Sakura but he couldn't comprehend. He was stuck on his own turmoil

_There was a body of a child lying on a concrete ground, but what made the sight looked gruesome is how the little child slept on his own pool of blood._

"Ah, and a wind whisperer too"

_Tears were running out of sockets and he was clutching his bare skin in coldness. Yes, it was after all the winter, and funny really- he was outside his home and instead lying on the ground as if waiting for death to take him._

"Naruto? Naruto!"

Naruto gasped, he almost fell on the river before completely controlling the mana on his feet and standing straight again. "Ah, sorry about that" Naruto uttered, before looking back at his own- but there were two sets of bloody eyes that resembled a cat's that looked back at him, then he knew no more.

-0-

**A/n: To be continued.**


	2. Mystic Weapons

**A/n: Hello again. Sorry for the long update but here it is^^**

**Warnings: Rated M- for a lot things (abuse, rape, sex(indefinite- I have never really written extreme lime scenes so I do not know whether I could do it), and a whole lot more)**

**Yes, this is a Sasunaru!**

**Recap:**

_"Naruto? Naruto!"_

_Naruto gasped, he almost fell on the river before completely controlling the mana on his feet and standing straight again. "Ah, sorry about that" Naruto uttered, before looking back at his own- but there were two sets of bloody eyes that resembled a cat's that looked back at him, then he knew no more._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mystic Weapons**

**"The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire"  
**

**- Ferdinand Foch**

He woke up with a jolt, gasping for air and sweating bullets around his body. Without a moment of thinking, he grabbed the part of his clothes near his chest and heaved deep breaths. His eyes spun around the room and he was enlightened by the white shade that enveloped him.

There was a door on his front and beside him stood a beeping machine. Above him was a lonely fluorescent light that was turned off. Already, he understood where he was. He looked down and saw that he was indeed in a patient's clothing.

The door opened and he stared wide eye at the two comers that came. He knew his professor Kakashi, but he certainly didn't recognize the other one. He was old with obvious wrinkles on his face. He wore a long hat that was paired with a white robe that covered his whole body. For some reason, Naruto felt afraid.

"Hello, Naruto. I hope you're feeling well?" Kakashi started. He had a concerned but still glad appearance.

Naruto wasn't able to speak so he just nodded. The other figure in the room was too frightening that he was shaking badly underneath the fabrics that roofed half of his frame.

"Good" Kakashi muttered then turned his head to his side where the old man was positioned.

He was smiling and it made Naruto's nerves ease out for a little bit. "Good morning, Naruto. I am the High Master of the Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi"

Naruto's jaw nearly fell out on the bed but it was no doubt that he was gaping like a fish now. What in the world was the **High Master** of the Konoha doing here? With him?

The old man chuckled, clearly amused with the reaction. Suddenly, Naruto was no longer sitting comfortably on the bed but was standing on the floor with his head bowed down. "Ah! Good morning, High Master, I-m, eh, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Now, now, no need to stand up, my child. I'm certain you're still feeling a little bit exhausted" He heard the high master said and he realized that he was indeed feeling quite hazy hence of his abrupt movement. But still, he couldn't just sit around when there's a very important person in the room.

"Ah, I'm ok, sir" Yet, he felt the world spinning fast.

"It's all right, you can sit down" Naruto was once again flabbergasted when he felt two hands touched his shoulders. He flinched but realizing that it was the old man that was holding him, he let the hands guide him on the bed. He suddenly felt conscious and very nervous.

"T-thanks" He looked up and showed a tiny smile.

The old man nodded and sat beside him.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened?"

Naruto looked at him, quite confused at first but understood what the question meant. Closing his eyes he tried to recollect all the fragments of memories that had underwent before he fell into oblivion.

He remembered the river, Sasuke being a dark knight, Sakura- a frontier, and then, him- ah! The red eyes!

"Naruto?"

Naruto glanced back at the High Master, feeling very worried. He could still see it- those eyes, those fearsome eyes. They were like the sign of death. The eyes of the devil himself. At that moment, he felt as if though he was going to be eaten alive but good thing he awoke up in a hospital and not in someone's tummy.

"Yes, I, I saw eyes- ah,_ red glowing eyes_ that were alike a cat's. It was looking back at me" He whispered but the sound of tremor in his voice could be heard as if it was being shouted.

The high master nodded waiting for the boy to continue but when no words followed the boy's sentence he realized it was already the end of it. Sighing, he begun, "Naruto, I have to tell you something"

The boy looked at him in confusion, not actually having any idea on what he was about to say. But oh dear, he really has no choice but to give it away.

"-but you have to promise me, that you will not tell anyone about this secret. No one can know" The boy gulped, his heart started to throb insanely.

"I cannot really tell you the whole idea but I can definitely say this, Naruto-** you are special**" But in the end, the high master failed to tell the truth.

-0-

"All right, my dear students. Today you're going to have your own witch craft items" Kakashi chirped. His eye was bent that showed he was beyond laughing inside his head.

The three students looked at each other before looking back at their professor.

"To begin- magicians have their own individual weaponry- a sword, an axe, a spear etc. But there are the strong ones who can wield their magic without having a medium"

"You mean we need to have a weapon as a medium of our magic?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly"

"But we can cast the spells without even breaking a sweat!" Sasuke spoke. His whole demeanor filled with exasperation.

"Basic spells or also called academic spells, that's the only reason you're not breaking a sweat"

Sasuke huffed while Sakura stared down on the ground grasping the idea that they were still weak.

"You see, kids- there are different kinds of magic. One is the** basic spells** which everyone can learn however, basic spells can still vary from different levels; after all, there are those basic spells that can only be used by experienced magicians such as me"

"Like what?" Naruto inquired tilting his head on his right.

Instead of answering, Kakashi suddenly vanished from their existence as a puff of smoke appeared on his wake.

_"Teleportation magic"_

The three almost swiveled directly to the ground when a voice from behind their backs appeared.

"-and a whole lot more" Kakashi finished grinning like a lunatic aggravating his students more.

"So when can we learn it?" Sasuke asked, now more than annoyed than ever. He was still very weak.

"Soon, later, I don't know. But we're going to focus right now on weaponry" Kakashi answered, placing his right hand on his waist.

"What are the other kinds of magic, professor?" Naruto questioned again. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with total disbelief. They never really knew Naruto was so interested in these kinds of things. On school, he was just a loud mouth but having him near now, he proves to be quite different. Oh well, he did mention he wanted to be the greatest magician ever.

"Another is the** natural magic** which can be found on the natural entities that surrounds our land"

"Just like the water fairies!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Indeed, but! Natural magic can still be learned by humans; nonetheless, it is still a rare occasion. Wielding natural magic is very dangerous because the natural mana is very hard to control. Unlike the personal mana- natural mana is infinite and having that large reservoir is no good for a body that cannot handle it."

"On the other hand, there also exists the **field magic**, which should be really obvious by its name"

The three sighed in resignation. Their professor is one lazy ass.

"Well, now that we're clear on the kinds of magic- let's go to the main topic. Having a weapon is very important for a magician because it gives us a better control for wielding the mana that is casted upon a spell. The larger the mana- the more dangerous to the body. The more concentrated the mana- the more deadly on the opponent. Our body is full of holes, thus giving us a hard time controlling the mana that's inside of us. If we try to concentrate the mana on our finger- we might endanger ourselves by over exerting the mana on the finger and therefore having an unwanted blast. The weapon is just like a hose, a one point entry for the mana from the body to the weapon and a one point exit from the weapon to the outside world"

"ohh"

"Yep, that's why I'm asking you three to go back to your houses and pick something you would definitely want to be your weapon"

"Eh, can it really be anything?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. It can be a frying pan, a carpet or even a door knob. A weapon is for you to decide, just make sure you won't regret it. Meet me again here and we will go to the best witch here on Konoha"

"Yes, sir!" Then the three were gone.

-0-

"Ah, fresh meats! Are they for me, Kakashi?"

The three almost cowed in fear as the man in the black robe stood up and greeted them with a creepy smile with his darken teeth. On his hand, was a staff with a bone of a dog atop. There was a fire that illuminated the dim room on the center. Vines were crawling on every wall.

"Fortunately no, Matsugana, we're here for their weapons"

The man looked at Kakashi in raised brow before surveying again the three who were slowly backing away. In their thoughts were "Where the hell did Professor Kakashi brought us?"

"Of course, of course, come sit!" He waved his hand towards the rag that was under their feet. Then, sitting down on his own place, he placed his staff on his lap.

Kakashi sat without a complaint while the others seemed very reluctant in doing so- if the man noticed it, he may just didn't care or he just kept it to himself all the amusement.

"Very well, who shall be first?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura who looked at Naruto who looked at the both of them and scowled, realizing that he has no choice but to obey. Why can't it be Sasuke just like the first time, anyway? Naruto whined on his head.

Sasuke smirked as if reading the blonde's head. He really didn't want to go first this time, after all, he's not sure what to expect- the man in the robe seemed crazy as already it is.

Naruto gulped before revealing the two green fans that had red swirls embedded onto them. Those were his very first precious gift to himself. When he was kid, Naruto was early thrown out of the orphanage, hence, the necessity to live by his own. From many stores, he became a part-time employee and from them, he was able to gather enough money to let him live until now. Naruto, fortunate enough, was able to live in a house- not that the place actually looked like a fine house.

It was old, with no people around or even neighbors. The place was absolutely empty. It was placed near the woods thus the peaceful silence that surrounded the area. It was big enough for him so he didn't wish for more. He was after all able to fix the entire needed repair on the house by himself.

"Ah, a very interesting choice of weapon. Without you uttering a word I can clearly say with absolute conviction that you are a wind whisperer to be exact" The odd man named Matsunaga grinned as the students in front of him showed great surprise from his words.

"Now, now, no need to be surprise there, children. It was just obvious that you'd use a fan to control the air, yes?"

The three scowled as they realized that he was right. Matsunaga simply chuckled roughly as he picked the fans from the blonde's hands.

Naruto looked very anxious watching the whole ordeal with his own two eyes. The man's smile turned straight and he no longer held the atmosphere of insanity but rather the posture of an old wise hermit but still, it didn't ease the tension that played under Naruto's heart as he watched helplessly onto the scene whereas his fans were being examined in every detail.

"Turning ordinary weapon into a magician weapon requires the use of witch craft" Matsunaga paused, raising the fans above the fire that glowed beautifully on the center. "Witch craft is the magic of invention- of creation- of manipulation. Witches do not have direct assault on opponents but rather we use our skills to produce our needed equipment to defeat an opponent"

The fire begun to dance wildly and three children held their breaths backing away a little bit as they felt the heat of it.

"The magician chooses the weapon and the witch binds the weapon to the magician. To bind the weapon- there must be a contract formed by the mana inside the magician's body and pushed towards the weapon so that it prevents others from using the weapon. However, a mystic weapon with no wielder can choose its own holder. Yes, mystic weapons have lives brought upon as the mana passed through a body of a living to it. However, you can also give away your weapon if you desire to- but just the same- the weapon needs to choose him or her- Now, give me your hand and I shall start the ritual"

Relucantly, Naruto lent his hand to the man who held it around with his own whilst the other still holding the two fans, then Matsunaga started, "_Manus!"_

A blue light appeared inside the two encircled hands and all wondered what was happening inside. Naruto on the other hand felt as if part of his soul was being taken apart but at the same time, it was kind of soothing.

The bright blue light continued to dance for a whole minute before it dispersed completely. Matsunaga removed his hand from the blond and showed his audience of what was actually the light was about.

In his hand, a pearl-like sapphire stone was formed and everyone was mesmerized by the beauty of it.

"My, my- you have such gorgeous mana, my dear child" Naruto looked back at the man without being able to say anything. He can't believe that was his mana. It was very beautiful.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Matsunaga cradled the stone and brought it to the mouth of the dog bone on his staff. He raised his staff above as he put down the fans onto the floor. Then, he casted another spell, "_Bind!"_

The blue stone started to melt into blue smokes. It slowly swayed into the air before lying completely atop the fans. Then, it surrounded them and after some moments- the smokes were completely gone and everyone knew what had transpired. Naruto had now his first mystic weapons.

Matsunaga reached out to the fans and gave them to the blond who was astonished yet at the same time mesmerized by what he can tell from the expression of the blonde's face. He fought back a grin that almost seeped into his face.

"I'm next" Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice and found out Sasuke who was clutching the katana on his side eagerly.

He was absolutely fascinated by what he had witnessed. At first, he had his doubts, but now- he was sure.

The old ragged man looked at him with a smirk before reaching out. "Very well, hand it over"

Sasuke nodded but first gave a tight grip to the one of the most precious treasure of the Uchiha clan before sending it away.

The katana- or rather- the_ blade of inferno_ has always been in the possession of his family. It was said to be an heirloom from his ancestors. It was the blade that had defended the Uchiha clan from centuries of war. It was said to be have contained the blazing fire storm called_ Phoenix_ that had almost destroyed the lands across the world. No one knew what it was but some believed it was a magic that was sent to rule over all but so strong it became uncontrollable. Others thought it was just a nature's wrath but for why? No one can define.

Both what happened earlier ensued once more as Sasuke let the man touch his hand but instead of the blue light that illuminated it was a thick red hue.

Sasuke felt as if his hands were on fire. It was so hot as if his body was burning and yet- he can't seem to pull out. It was power, his mind called. His own power.

But just as it came it vanished so fast that he almost wanted to whine out loud. But knowing that others were with him he just gave out a scowl.

"Ah, fiery color, I must say" The old man whispered.

Then, the binding occurred and soon the blade was lying completely on the Uchiha's hands. His mind was creating all sorts of chaos. His feelings were a mixture of awe and joy. Finally, he is one step nearer to avenging his clan.

"And last?"

Sakura broke out from her reverie. Hurriedly, she showed a bracelet filled with shimmering stones with one diamond on the center. The old man took it and performed the things he did before on the two boys. Sakura's mana was a color of rose that she squealed as she saw it.

-0-

As the trio walked out of the old hut, each were on their own set of thoughts- even Sakura who was every time going for the Uchiha's attention was now silent as she cradled the bracelet on her hands, gliding her fingers around the emerald gems as she did so.

"All right, students. Tomorrow, meet me back at the bridge and we shall proceed with our next lesson"

"Yes, sir!" The three answered eagerly that Kakashi can't help but smile under his mask.

-0-

"So-" he blew and clouds of smoke appeared from his lips. "What were their choices?"

The sun was cascading slowly on the background. The wintry feel of the night was coming and the birds had now become silent as the sounds of cicadas started to appear.

"All had chosen their family heirloom" The other person answered with soft chuckle.

"Albeit not all knew about it, hm?"

"Indeed"

- **To be continued**


End file.
